Total Opposites
by maddiex0
Summary: He's the school God. He has everything that anyone could ever want : popularity, money, looks, perfect girlfriend, perfect car, a ton of friends and much more. She's the school outsider that everyone hates. makes fun of and bullies. Total Opposites. However one day Andrea and Austin's path cross unsuspected and incredible however outrageous things begin to happen...


INTRODUCTION: ANDREA'S POINT OF VIEW

You know I've always wondered why I'm not liked. Why I'm not pretty enough, not popular enough, not skinny enough, just plainly not enough. It doesn't make much sense to me because when I look at myself I see someone beautiful and confident but everyone else sees the opposite. I really don't get why people are so cruel, I mean I'm human just like you, I have feelings and they do get hurt with cruel words and treating me like I'm some kind of animal. I'm just a normal 17 year old girl just like you but somehow, someway… I'm different.

CHAPTER ONE: AUSTINS POINT OF VIEW

"Austin it's the first day of school and you're going to make us BOTH late can you please hurry up god dammit!"

"RYAN for the fourth freaking time I'll be right there!"

I quickly slipped on some ripped jeans and a white V-neck with a leather jacket, I didn't even bother with my hair at all. I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my school bag and phone and ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. I walked into the kitchen and gave my younger brother Ryan a noogie for rushing me so badly.

"You ready you little punk" I said with a sly smirk

"Don't ever touch me like that again!" Ryan growled

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys to my Flaming red lambo and headed outside with Ryan to head to school. Once we finally arrived at school Ryan wasted no time flying out of the car and running into the school (heaven forbid he's late one day) I reached in my backseat grabbing my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I made my way to the front entrance of the school smiling and waving at everyone that looked my way. By the time I made it to my locker on the third floor the first warning bell had already rung telling everyone to head to their homerooms, I grabbed everything I needed from my locker and walked to homeroom with my best pals Liam and Cameron. Just before I turned into my homeroom someone ran full force into me knocking everything I was carrying onto the floor

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Did you even bother to watch where you were going god dammit!?" I snarled crouching down to gather my things

"I-I'm s-so sorry" the idiot stuttered

"Whatever" I said and grabbed all my things not helping the other person at all and stood back up. When I finally looked up to see who ran into me I almost fell back in awe

"Whoa" I said not knowing I had actually spoken that out loud

"Do I know you?" I said looking at the dark hair girl with mesmerizing eyes

She was silent, she didn't say one word but just scurried past me and headed quickly down the hall to her class, I'm not going to lie, she was hot, super-hot and I don't know how I have never noticed her before, hmm maybe she was new this year. I headed into my homeroom just in time for the bell to ring and announcements to begin.

ANDREA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Are you kidding me it's the first day back and I already managed to make an ass out of myself to the coolest most good looking human in the school. I sighed composing myself in homeroom making sure I hadn't swapped any books with Mr. Butler in the collision we had had moments ago. I sighed out a sigh of relief and slouched in my seat "whoa, do I know you?" the sentence kept replaying in my head over and over. Of course you don't know me I'm invisible, I'm no one special. He was probably so overwhelmed with my disgusting presence it made him lose his memory for the five seconds we spoke. Once the bell had finally rung for first period I once again gathered my belongings and headed down to my first period class hoping I was not going to collide with another person in my rush to make it on time. I sat down in my seat in the back corner of the classroom and organized all my belongings; I sat there silently waiting for class to begin when all of a sudden there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Ehm that's my seat, and you're contaminating it"

I looked up slowly and sighed seeing it was Brittany the school goddess that every guy loved and lusted over, I mean how could you not, she was perfect from head to toe. Golden blonde long hair, piercing sky blue eyes, slim perfect figure, preppy expensive designer clothing, and to top it all off she was the cheer captain of the school. Total package for any guy on the face of the planet.

"Uhm hello are you deaf?!" she snarled at me once again

"Oh i-I'm sorry I'll move" I said quickly and picked up my things

In my attempt to move to the front of the classroom I tripped dropping everything all over the floor. Everyone around me burst into laughter and started to slur names at me like "Loser, Fag, Bitch, Idiot" and many more. I frantically began picking up my things and placing them on the desk in the front row. All of a sudden someone began to help pick up all of my things. After everything was placed on my desk I looked up to thank the person for their help but I became speechless seeing that it was the God himself, Austin Butler, I started at him for a moment before we were interrupted

"Baby come sit next to me" Brittany said in her fake baby voice

I quickly got into my seat and pretended like nothing happened and faced the front of the class and prepared myself for class ignoring all the comments that were being said about me behind my back. I closed my eyes for a brief second to hold back my tears. I'm a joke, I'm a complete joke. I thought to myself. I'm never going to make it through this year; everything has gotten so much worse. I'm not going to make it, I really am not going to make it…


End file.
